Arc 1 Episode 4: Slashing slash man Kai
Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/B6aUGP36QxU )Thunder sat on a helicopter his eyes focused out on the area that they were assigned to stalk out. Thunder had been tasked with defeating Xiao Lang forces around this border of Tartatrus. Out deep in the D'tseng forrest. Finally they approached the opening and he looked down at the vast opening to see the Xiao Lang troops with there guns at the ready already firing at the chopper. To Accompany Thunder had been a OPERATIVE that he hadn't met just yet. Her name he didnt know but she had been tasked with Obtaining Information from the leader while Thunder was tasked to break down the enemy camp just long enough. It was the OPERATIVES Choice as to Kill the Leader of the enemy camp, that notion already made Thunder uncomforterable. He didnt like to kill even though his job tasked him with doing so. " Here's your stop you two. play nice down there.." Thunder would look at the female flicking his nose where he'd stand to the opnenig of the helicarrier pulling his black head band on his head letting it flow in the air as he stared down at the enemies firing at them. " Oi! Thunder, your not gonna use your new toy?" Said the Pilot pointing to Thunders Claymore blade on the ground. He turned picking it up and swiftly spinning it around in his hands before he sheathed it on his back. " Almost forgot." He stood at the edge of the helicopter and tilted his head down and began to pray for a moment before he kicked off the ledge with for the full 100 foot fall. His body soared down like a torpedo and with a hard crash he'd hit the ground. He used his blade, lodging it into the ground where he'd then pull up on it. Forcing the ground expanding out for 15 feet ro raise up and explode as he hacked up the ground leveling most of the camp at the same time. When all of the Xiao Lang forces were blasted up into the air he'd leap into the air taking them all out one by one in there airborune state. By the time the OPERATIVE would hit the ground from the Helicarrier she'd see the enemy camp already taken out. Thunder would point to the Leaders camp quaters where he'd follow behind the female if she'd make her over to gain her information. The leader however would have seen it all go down and would be waiting behind the door with a Gatline plasma cannon ready to Obliterate the WARRIOR and the OPERATIVE in one go. " Son of a bitches..." AlessandraSkar: Kaiette Nairobi Tivionne listened to the rhythmic chopping of the helicopter blades above her as she watched the scenery below her. Dressed in her Operative uniform, which included a black pants suit, white blouse, and a pair of thigh-high black, high-heeled boots she stood still in the open doorway of the helicopter, amazing balance keeping her upright despite the turbulence of the helicopter. Her aqua blue eyes took in the vast, foresty landscape with its overgrown trees and such. It quite closely reminded her of home back in the lush forests of Eorzea to be exact. But she knew this would be nothing like a visit back home. The mission seemed simple: eliminate the Xiao Lang forces and capture or kill their leader. The second part sounded more like the nature of an Operative mission and was her ultimatum...IF this WARRIOR punk she was forced to team with didn't screw anything up. As the helicopter cruised over the D'tseng forest where the Xiao Lang were camped out, she could already hear them growing frantic and opening fire on the aircraft. Being an Elezen, her enhanced sight allowed her to capture the weapons that they were using from such a high altitude, including their features and functions. She took a second to study the automatic firearms before stepping back out of the way of a bullet that would have clipped her in the chin. She knew that with her training, she could easily disable such weapons. “WARRIOR,” She called over her shoulder as the helicopter swept down over the camp. “In case we get separated or something happens to one of us, remember the name 'Kai.'” She glanced over her shoulder as the young man about her age was fiddling around with his sword, his “new toy” as the pilot had called it. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she curled her hand back beside her, gripping the bottom edge of her Iron Thrush. Harnessed securely to her back, the Iron Thrush was her personal favorite choice of weaponry when it came to missions. It was a large, ring-shaped blade that was almost her size, bluntly edged on the inside to prevent injury while the outside was dangerously sharp enough to slice through the very tree trunks they were passing over. “Now then,” She said under her breath. “I hope you're ready for this.” She watched as the young man dove down into the camp and took out the enemy within a pretty decent time bracket and even she had to give an impressed nod at his display of strength. 'Not bad.' She thought. 'For a Warrior.' She stepped out through the door of the helicopter, the harsh wind whipping her aqua blue hair up above her eyes as she allowed her body to plummet through the air. Instead of landing on the ground, however, she grabbed hold of a large tree branch hanging over into the clearing, using it to swing herself up and over it, releasing to propel herself forward. With her natural grace, she landed feetfirst in a crouched position on the ground, her hair collapsing downward over her face as she glanced back in the direction of the Warrior in time to see him point to the leader's quarters. She gave a nod before holding up her fist as if signaling for something. She slowly crept her way toward the side of the leader's quarters, keeping her fist up to tell her partner to wait for her cue. She knew that with all the commotion that had taken place outside, there was a hundred percent chance that the leader was now prepared for their invasion. She approached the hut and pressed her back against the outer wall beside the door. Having crept over on silent feet, the leader was in no way alerted of her presence. She then gestured for the Warrior to get ready for whatever was to come. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her arm into her chest and swung it back full force into the door, the force of the strike powerful enough to take the door completely off of its hinges and send it flying into the leader waiting behind it. “In order of the Y.U.N. Corp Operative Team, surrender with your hands up or else I will have no other choice but to kill you!” She shouted as she performed this action and immediately slid back away from the door. The leader, raising his plasma canon, immediately aimed the weapon at the doorway and opened fire outside the hut, sending energy blasts spraying across the entire camp. Kaiette wasn't concerned with her partner as she was sure he would dodge the canon fire coming his way but instead waited for the leader to start walking outside. As soon as he saw her standing beside the door and turned in her direction, he couldn't even fully aim his weapon before Kai unharnessed her Iron Thrush from her back and flung it in an uppercut motion. The leader's cry of agony could be heard echoing throughout the forest as both of his hands which held the weapons went flying through the air, taking the firearm along with it. She immediately followed up with a sideways slash across the leader's stomach, which sent him stumbling backwards to the ground, folding his nubs over his stomach wound which was now leaking blood. The gash was not too deep that it would kill him within a short amount of time. That had been purposefully done in order to keep him alive long enough to get the needed information out of him. Kai picked up his plasma canon after resheathing her own weapon, aiming it at the side of his head as he was knelt of the ground facing her. “You meddling fucking BRAT!” The leader spat angrily, already feeling the blood begin to pool around his insides and drip from the sides of his mouth. “I should've known Y.U.N. Corp would've sent two stupid kids like you and that fucker over there to ruin all my plans.” Kaiette leveled him with her stern, almost expressionless gaze, pressing the plasma canon harder against his head as she replied, “Yes, exactly. And those same stupid kids are the ones who have so easily put an end to your little operation here. How pitiful. You should feel embarrassed right now, but first you're going to tell me everything you know about the future plans of the Xiao Long forces. Either you tell me from your own mouth...or I will skull FUCK you and drain the information out of the hole.” The leader turned his head and spat blood onto the ground, glaring up at her with vicious eyes. “I'm not telling you a DAMN thing you adolescent PRICK! In fact, if you and your little partner don't high tail it outta here, I'm gonna have reinforcements slay you both!” Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/VOVWjb1WZI0 )Thunder had dodged the plasma fire just barely as it hit his right arm leaving a heavy gash in it's wake. He watched as the OPERATIVE memeber tortured him for the information. He pulled back and sheathed his blade as he began to walk around the camp. He stopped, picking up one of the wallots to one of the Soliders from the Xiao Lang forces and took out photo's of him and his children. The Dying solider gripped onto Thunders pants leg, blood dripping from his hands. "...." Thunder kneeled down, handing the man his wallot. " These your kids?" He said to the Solider. Who nodded in response. "...May you always... burn in hell. WARRIOR...scum." He said as the whites of his eyes took over completely and he died before Thunders very eyes. "...." He stoood back up and then crossed the man's arms across his chest before he leaned his head down to say a prayer. This is when he turned to Kai taking the hands off of the Xiao Lang commander. He stepped in and ran next to the man's side. " Hey! Look...we've caused enough damage today... let's just... ask him again, killing him this way isnt gonna get you your information nor is it gonna benefit you! You'd... just be taking another life..." He said going quiet for a moment. The Xiao Lang Commander looked up at Thunder with shock in his eyes before he began to crawl to safety. " 3rd Class, stand down. Your intervening in OPERATIVE investigations, stand aside now." Thunder once again, ignored his orders and continued to stand infront of the male. "... I thought these were just... normal grunts. I mean, I guess I kinda knew they had families and stuff but... I..I dont know. This isnt right! You just have to stop, you have to stop right now!" Thunder said clenching his fist in anger. " I wont allow you to do this any further... Let's go home, there are other bases we can get intel from." He said one hand hovering over his blade on his back. AlessandraSkar: “I do apologize but I am not very fond of that tone you are using with me, Xiao Lang scum.” Kai stated with hardly a hint of emotion in her tone as the plasma canon began to hum with building energy. “Your reinforcements mean nothing to me and I'm quite sure my partner here won't mind slicing the limbs off of a couple more Xiao Lang men himself. Now, you have exactly five seconds to give me the information that I want or I will blow your head into a cloud of red mist.” As she began to count, the plasma canon began to hum louder and louder with building energy. “Five....four....three.....two...” She stopped short when her partner suddenly burst into the scene, appearing next to the Xiao Lang leader and immediately forcing her to power down the plasma canon. Her aqua blue eyes flickered over in the young man's direction as the humming of the large weapon died down ever so gradually. Lowering it down beside her leg, she figured that he must have intervened because of some type of emergency. Come to find out, he was stopping her because he was allowing his emotions to come into play. Mistake number one. A loud thump was heard as the plasma canon fell to the ground. “So let me get this straight.” She spoke in a calm tone, though he might have been able to hear her irritation. “You want to politely ask this scumbag for the information that I need in order to protect the nation AND YU.N. Corp from their deadly future plans? Oh, don't tell me you suddenly feel sorry for this disgraceful creature. He and his lackies just tried to kill us both and suddenly you want me to spare him? You are just as pathetic as he is!” As the last word came out, Kai would attempt to sweep her arm backwards in a semi-circular motion toward the Warrior's shoulder and snap it back at her side a split second after without even turning her upper body into the strike. Even without the added bodily support, the hit was powerful and delivered at such a high speed that the Warrior would only see the dark blur of her sleeve headed his way within only a second of delivery time. If this were to connect, the warrior would feel searing pain in his arm as well as a slight numbness in this upper arm muscles due to the harshness of the hit, and his body would be knocked ten feet away from the spot where he currently stood into the clearing. If he were to wind up at this distance, Kai would proceed to press her ring blade against the throat of the Xiao Lang leader. “Now that he is out of my way, I will warn you yet again that you have exactly five seconds to give me the information before I remove your head from your shoulders. Five........four........three......two.” Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/P-PbFtQ9O5E )Thunder felt the intended strike and then the follow up of getting blasted by 10 feet. The Numbness felt in his arm made him cringe but he wouldnt lay idle for long. He was a WARRIOR! When she turned to pull her blade at the males neck Thunder with his good arm would pull his blade from it's sheathe and clash with her intended strike. His claymore clashed with the intended strike so a light struggle was made. "...I cant... let you... do this.." He said using his inhuman strength to stomp his foot forward adding additonal strength to the clash. The force so strong that if connected she'd be blasted back by a 10 feet of her own. The moment she'd pull back he'd sheathe his blade and follow up behind her with his arms up ready to attack. Thunder uses the swift movments protaining to his enhanced speed, his body shuffling rapidly over 20 times to even those of enhanced vision and above. His body shifts rapidly creating what may appear as slolidfed clones of himself as he ducks and weaves at a rapid pace to throw off his enemies. Then he sends out a feint, a straight jab aiming for the nose with his left hand which if connected could bash his opponent pretty hard and possibly cause a temporarly black out of vision. This feint will connect if someone attempts to move when he approaches with the shuffle. Although if they dont then the actual strike will occur soon after, a swift and powerful right hand strike that if connected would bash his opponent in the jaw with a bone chilling, bone crushing punch that would fracture if not destroy the jaw upon contact of the strike if it did hit. The opponents skull would shift and slightly crack depending on how much power imputed into the strike itself. Taking a step back he sends out a powerful left straight punch this time, the pressure of this strike itself being so fercious that wind is picked up as it travels at the speed beyond enhanced reflexes. As the punch travels a force of wind follows behind that sends out a pressurized blade like feeling, as if one had been stabbed through there bodies with the strike so that there spine will slightly shift to the right, locking the opponent up and unable to move. As the opponent stumbles back, Thunder ducks his body backwards like a spinning top, twisting around his opponent so he gets behind them, and locks his legs around there arms and then pulls them back so they'd hit the ground head first with a massive slam that if connected would knock his opponent out if not shater there skull on impact. AlessandraSkar: Kaiette was hardly surprised when the Warrior returned to once again stop her from taking the Xiao Lang leader out of existence. Her aqua blue eyes slid viciously toward him as his blade clashed with her own, pushing back with quite the bit of strength. She pushed back against him and for a moment, they were both engaged in a bout of strength, sparks shooting out from the point where both weapons met as they pushed against each other. Kaiette allowed her muscles to relax while she exerted her inhuman strength at the same time, knowing that growing angry in this situation would only lead to miscalculations and bad judgment of reactions. She studied the Warrior's eyes, but while their eyes remained locked, her peripheral vision was focusing on the rest of his body. With her enhanced sight, even her peripheral vision was strengthened, making her able to see almost anything around her almost to what was located behind her. The moment her peripheral vision caught the slightest shift in the Warrior's movement and felt a change in the strength in the pushing motion he used against her blade, she shifted her right foot outward and moved sideways while quickly snapped her upper body to the left. With the Warrior pushing his blade forward against hers as hard as he was, his blade would slip off of hers and he would stagger forward seeing as though the increased strength would force him to do so. If he were to stumble forward with nothing to push against, Kai's foot would remain in front of him with them being at such a close distance, he would have no choice but to trip over her leg and fall forward past her. (This counter would have pretty much eliminated his following attacks). If he was then falling toward the ground, Kai would then whip her upper body in a circular motion going in the opposite direction and swing her right heel backwards into his face right before he hits the ground in a hard spin kick. The heel was aimed directly at his nose and if connected, would shatter the cartilage and cause a spurt of blood. The force and speed of the kick combined would also send the young man flying backwards in the opposite direction that he was falling, through the air a total of 35 feet where he would then crash into the trunk of a tree located a distance away. As he was flying (if the spin kick connected), Kai would hold her right arm out, twirling her ring blade around it like a hoola hoop as she calmly walked in the direction of her opponent. If he had crashed into the tree trunk, she would stop exactly 15 feet away from him, plant her feet farther than shoulder width apart and fling the blade at him aiming for his lower midsection. The blade would travel up to 200mph which is a speed that is nearly impossible to see. Even for a warrior, he would only be able to catch a split second of a silver blur headed in his direction and if it were to strike, his upper body would be completely severed from the lower and the blade would proceed to slice through the tree trunk. It was evident that Kai did not mind killing any obstacle that stood in the way of her completing her goal, even if that meant taking the life of her partner. Her aqua blue eyes remained empty of emotions, calm as they were fixated on her opponent. If the Warrior tried to catch the ring blade, his hands would be sliced off completely. But if he somehow dodged it, the blade would proceed to slice the large tree trunk in half. Kai would then trigger the return function on a small device on her wrist that controlled the blade. The blade would come flying back to her like a boomerang at almost the same speed that she had thrown it at him and she would hold her arm out to catch it, once again twirling it around her arm, readying it for any self defense maneuver thrown her way in case her opponent survived. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/wAp54UPaI4c )As he was knockled off balance and then kicked away his nose was broken and it caused him to cringe when his body was tossed into the tree. Hitting it back first he grunted and coughed blood. His head dropped and he looked up at the female having had hit his forehead first he had blood leaking down the right side of his head. Vwooosh! She was infront of him again this time with her blade pulling towards him in hopes to decpiate him. Though when he pulled his right arm to block the technique his arm up to his forhead would be severed right off of his arm causing a splurge of blood to explode from the wound. Thunder too the blow and the other half of his arm would spring off onto the ground. " Gaaahhh!" He said shouting in pain. The blade blasted through the tree trunk and she would proceeded in traveling back over to the owner. Thunder rolled to the right holding onto his severed hand. Taking one of the soliders gun's in his left hand he'd pull back up to his feet while his other hand leaked blood from it's slashed opening. His Claymore sat in between his teeth as he ran towards her. " YOUUU BITTCH.. YOUR A MONSTER!" He said attempting to shoot at the female although by this time her blade would have made it back to her and would already be in her hands. He started firing at her when he had only been 8 feet away from her. The SMG would spray a massive blast of bullets at her. Emptying awhole clip at her general direction. He'd do a base ball slide past the female after firing the bullets at her Dropping the gun after empyting the clip. Doing the baseball slide two seconds after he fired the bullets. As he slid he would have pulled the pins off of 6 Xiao Lang Soliders gernades only 2 feet from her so even if she did managed to dodge the blast radius she'd take the effects of the firey explosion. And if she did attempt to leap any direction or move in general to get out of the blast radius he'd pull his body back after sliding behind her in attempts to impale her if she did managed to evade the blast radius. So Even if the firey explosion had been dodged he'd leap into whatever direction she'd move to and impale her from the back with the blade. Having to deal with the bullet fire and the gernade blast radius would prove difficult espically for the OPERATIVE at her level. The proess went through with the time frame of 2 seconds almost a swift movement for sure. He'd attempt to impale her through the stomach in hopes of slowing her down. AlessandraSkar: The speed at which the blade returned to Kai was quick enough to clean the Warrior's blood off of it. She kept her eyes on him at all times while out of the corner of her eye, she could see his severed arm hitting the ground. As he charged at her and she heard his shouting voice, she remained calm as she replied, “You tried to PROTECT the real monster. And you call yourself a WARRIOR.” Her tone hardly sounded disgusted as she watched the Warrior approach. Her natural gift of keen sight drew her attention to a tiny glare within the young man's mouth as he spoke. A glare of something silver. Not only that but the glare of the weapon he'd swept up from the ground. She bent her knees before propelling her body into a series of backflips performed at a much faster speed than a normal person could perform. As she backflipped away from the Warrior, the SMG bullets being fired at her would pass above and below her. She landed on her feet directly in front of the door of the hut where the Xiao Lang leader once resided and was just about to dive into it when two bullets hit her in both of her thighs, piercing the flesh and spewing out from the back of her thigh. She grunted in pain as her facial expression twisted into a harsh wince, gritting her teeth hard against the numbing pain searing through her leg. She staggered sideways just as the Warrior ran around pulling pins off of grenades, but was able to pick up his lightning fast motions with her Elezen sight. She registered what was coming next, turning to face the explosion as she grabbed the door that had been blown out of the doorway of the hut and putting it in front of her just as the grenades went off. BOOM! The door shattered after taking the full impact of the explosions but that wasn't enough to stop it from throwing Kai's body back through the door of the hut. Because of how closely the hut was behind her, the Warrior more than likely would not have been able to duck behind her as he would have run right into the wall on either side of the doorway and squeeze his way past which....wouldn't have worked all that well. Kaiette tumbled across the floor of the hut as the flames from the explosion roared on the outside. Despite the minor burns along her hands and arms, she flipped herself back onto her feet, releasing a loud grunt as pain coursed through her shot leg. She readied her blade beside her. If her opponent was to charge into the hut through the doorway, she would throw her blade at an impossible speed of 250mph, aiming for his neck. If he were to break in from the side walls, she would do the same action and throw it in his direction in order to sever some part of his body. If he broke in through the back wall, she would also be prepared for that and spin around to throw the blade at him. And if he came in through the ceiling, she would fling the blade upwards to meet him and saw him in half from the bottom up. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/0742cxw3moA )When she managed to make her way into the Hut for a singular purpose Thunder hadnt counted on that. His bleeding arm left him at a disadvantage when he finally stood again he'd eye the female with his bleeding arm. " Gaah! You think... you can ridicule me... your the real monster!" Before Thunder could charge one of the first class memebers would leap down from a Aircarrier not to far off that recorded back the disobidene from Thunder. Thunder would have gotten a clean kick to the face from above from the 1st class. His eyes going solid white from sledging attack that left him at a heavy daze. His body twisted two times before the 1st class caught Thunder by the back of his armour and lifted him up above his head, tossing him on his shoulder. He turned to the OPERATIVE a smirk on his face. " SKills like that... your fighting in the wrong faction." He said as the Helicarrier had pulled itself down for him and Thunder to board. " WHile you two were scuffling, i managed to follow the guy you were supposed to press for intel. Tell your boss that The XIao Lang planning on tarnishing our city Taratur's water supply. Dont thank me, consider it a favor. Your in 1st Class Stargazes debt now. Remember the name." He said as they entered the helicarrier and began to fly off. The Helicopter they were dropped off on prior would have flown down for the OPERATIVE to board. " C'mon, lets get outta here!" He'd say signaling her over. Category:Arc 1